A receiver is a device that can realize an electroacoustic energy conversion, which is widely used in electronic terminal devices such as mobile phones and telephones. The traditional receiver structure generally includes a magnetic circuit system, a vibrating system, and an outer housing for accommodating the magnetic circuit system and the vibrating system. In order to realize the electrical connection between the receiver and a terminal electronic device, a middle housing is usually integrated with an elastic piece by injection molding, and the elastic piece is electrically connected with a lead wire of a voice coil inside the receiver, while the outer side needs to be conducted through a spring structure. In the prior art, one end of the spring is usually soldered on the elastic piece of the middle housing, and another end is connected to the terminal electronic device, thereby realizing the transmission of the external current signal to the inside of the receiver.
However, as described above, since the spring is welded to the elastic piece of the middle housing, a product needs to be laterally extended on the basis of the dimension of the existing vibrating system to form a space for the spring assembly, thus increasing the length dimension of the product, failing to satisfy the restrictive requirement for a lateral assembly space of the terminal device, while the middle housing is located in the middle layer of the receiver product, and it is difficult to guide the spring to the vertical position of the vibrating system due to the restrictive requirement for the product assembly. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new design approach of the electrical connection structure of the receiver so that the spring can be guided to the vertical position of the vibrating system without affecting the assembly and lateral space of the product.